O Despertar das Lembranças
by Mary in the Sky with Diamonds
Summary: O que pode fazer uma mente adormecida acordar?
1. About

Virgínia é uma Ótima pediatra de um grande hospital em Londres. Tem uma vida estabilizada, mas um passado que prefere esquecer, ou melhor, esqueceu, após a morte trágica de seus pais em um acidente de carro, Gina perdeu a memória e se esqueceu dos tempos de escola, agora mora sozinha e tenta alcançar sua independência mesmo com as constantes visitas de um Rony preocupado. Será que ela vai conseguir continuar levando sua vida após um certo "erro" do passado vir atormentá-la? Será que quando for preciso ela enfrentará seus fantasmas?

Em breve aqui no Fanfiction...

**O Despertar das Lembranças**


	2. Armação de Irmão

**N/A**: Nenhum personagem da série Harry Potter me pertence, essa fic contém D/G, e NC17, se você não gosta, então melhor não ler, mas se não tem nada contra, vá em frente e boa leitura e por favor, deixem reviews, ficaria muito feliz e isso me ajuda a continuar. Muito obrigada a Thaty que comentou no about, espero que você goste do primeiro capítulo. Sem mais, vamos começar XD

**O Despertar das Lembranças**

_Por Mary in the Sky with Diamonds_

**Capítulo 1** – Armação de irmão

O dia começou agitado no King Edward VII Hospital, mas isso já era uma coisa normal na rotina da pediatra de 24 anos, cabelo ruivos que iam até seus cotovelos, mas estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos amendoados castanhos.

- Gininha querida, e então? Falou com aquele seu amigo para mim? – perguntou Kaillen, enfermeira do hospital, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis penetrantes que estavam pousados na ruiva naquele momento

- Kaillen, eu tentei, mas ele está namorando. Você não tem outro rapaz para se interessar? – respondeu Gina enquanto olhava rapidamente a ficha de um de seus pacientes

- Não, ele é de família tradicional, rico, um cavalheiro, o que mais eu posso querer? E sobre ter namorada, eu não sou ciumenta Gi, você sabe disso. – respondeu sorrindo a morena

- Claro que não, prova disso são seus últimos dois casos, não? Dois homens casados e com filhos! – intrometeu-se na conversa o cardiologista do hospital, Jonathan, um belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros cuidadosamente penteados e curtos, olhos verdes e um sorriso encantador

- Para que você se mete nas minhas conversas com a Gina? – perguntou Kaillen

- Porque se você não percebeu, esse assunto me chama a atenção, já que se você quisesse, eu poderia ser um bom partido. E então? Aceita sair comigo essa noite? – Jonathan a olhava com um olhar suplicante que sempre fazia para convencê-la e como sempre, não deu certo

- Não Jon! Pela milésima vez, eu não vou sair com você e para de insistir nisso. – dizendo isso, Kaillen deu as costas para o rapaz e foi verificar alguns pacientes

- Jonathan... Jonathan... porque faz isso com você? Kaillen é minha amiga, mas é interesseira até o último fio de cabelo. Você já tentou tanto, porque não procura outra? – perguntou Gina olhando para o amigo de maneira compreensiva

- Está se candidatando ruiva? – perguntou Jonathan dando um sorriso safado

- Não! E me dá licença que preciso trabalhar. – disse Gina rindo para ele

Gina pegou as fichas de seus pacientes e foi ver cada um deles. Os casos eram variados, desde simples resfriados até pneumonia avançada. As crianças adoravam o jeito de Gina que sempre tinha uma história, ás vezes boba para contar só para acalmá-las na hora dos exames. Outros tipos que adoravam Gina eram os pais solteiros e até alguns casados. Se ela fosse ligar para todos que deixavam seus telefones, teria um para cada dia da semana, mas ela até entendia, já que era uma bela mulher, pernas longas e definidas, seios fartos, rosto delicado, mas que demonstrava não ser fraca. Apesar de ser uma mulher muito bonita, era solteira, mas por opção sua. Depois de longas horas trabalhando, ela finalmente conseguiu parar em sua sala, se sentou e soltou os cabelos, mexeu o pescoço tentando se livrar da dor insistente que havia surgido no final da tarde daria tudo por uma massagem e longas horas em sua banheira.

A sala era comum, muitos papéis sobre a mesa, alguns quadros de crianças e temas médicos, e duas fotos sobre a mesa. Uma sua com um rapaz ruivo mais alto do que ela e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos cheios e outra em que ela estava entre um homem já com poucos cabelos e uma senhora de cabelos ruivos, ao lado deles, o mesmo rapaz de cabelos ruivos da foto anterior, mais outros cinco, com a mesma tonalidade de cabelo, sendo dois gêmeos. Gina pegou a foto, queria tanto poder se lembrar de como era sua família quando seus pais ainda estavam vivos, mas por mais que tentasse e até ter ido pedir ajuda a um psicólogo, ela não conseguia.

Lembrou-se de que dia era. 26 de setembro. Fazia exatamente seis anos que ela vivia assim, por mais que tivesse medo de reviver o passado, sentia falta de ter um. Lembrava-se apenas de estar em um hospital, e o rapaz da foto, seu irmão Rony, estar ao lado dela. Havia ficado três meses em coma após sofrer um acidente de carro, no qual perdeu seus pais. Depois disso, foram longos meses de sofrimento, seus irmãos a culpavam em silêncio, só Rony parecia estar ao lado dela. Não se lembrava do acidente, nem de como era sua relação com seus pais, nos meses seguintes Rony se esforçou a mostrar fotos, lembranças, tudo que pudesse despertar sua mente. Mas nada obtinha resultado. Ele até lhe contou uma história estranha de que eram uma família bruxa, no início ela se esforçava para não acreditar nessa maluquice, mas com o tempo ela se lembrou dos ensinamentos de colégio, dos feitiços, mas não conseguia se lembrar de colegas, amigos, professores, decidiu então que viveria afastada disso e então, se mudou para Londres, para viver uma nova vida, uma vida que começaria a partir daquele momento, fez faculdade de medicina e se formou como pediatra. Em pouco tempo, já era conhecida como uma das melhores do hospital. Havia se afastado de seus irmãos, só tinha notícias por cartas ou pelas visitas de Rony.

Olhou para o relógio, já estava na hora de ir para casa, se levantou e pegou seu casaco, saiu da sala se despedindo de alguns colegas, queria falar com Jon ou Kaillen, mas não achou nenhum dos dois, quem sabe ligasse mais tarde para Kaillen. Foi para o estacionamento, entrou no carro e parou por um instante.

"Amargarei essa noite sozinha, só eu e meus fantasmas." Pensou Gina dando partida no carro logo em seguida.

Após enfrentar um pequeno trânsito, chegou em frente ao prédio em que morava, tinha quatro andares e era em uma rua tranqüila. Pegou sua pasta e saiu do carro, quando chegou à entrada do prédio, viu um homem sentado em um dos degraus da escada. Ele se levantou assim que a viu.

- Gina. Você demorou me desculpe aparecer assim, mas pensei que não seria bom você ficar sozinha, afinal, faz seis anos hoje...

- Tudo bem Rony, venha, vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora.

Seguiram em silêncio até o elevador, ela apertou o botão de número três e se seguiu um pequeno solavanco, ao que Rony se segurou nela. Gina não pôde deixar de dar uma pequena risada do ato do irmão, ele sempre fazia aquilo.

- Porque nós não vamos pela escada? Você adora essa invenção trouxa... – disse ele se recompondo

- Você não muda, sempre fica com medo disso. – disse ela sorrindo

Chegaram ao andar dela, ela procurou um pouco sua chave e abriu a porta, entraram e Gina acendeu as luzes, era um apartamento amplo, grandes janelas davam visão para a rua e para o céu nublado. Ela deixou suas coisas sobre a mesinha da sala e fez sinal para que Rony se sentasse.

- E então, como você está? – perguntou ele tirando seu casaco

- Estou bem, mas cansada foi um dia cheio. – respondeu ela tirando as sandálias e se sentando confortavelmente no sofá ao lado dele

- Não é sobre isso que estou perguntando, quero saber como você está sobre o dia se hoje. – perguntou ele com um pouco de receio

- Rony, eu já passo por esse dia a seis anos, acho que já sei me cuidar do meu jeito. – respondeu ela se levantando

- Não é porque você já passou por isso que se acostumou. Gina, eu me preocupo com você. Sou seu irmão, você mora sozinha, não se lembra das coisas. – disse Rony de um jeito preocupado

- Rony, para com isso, você sempre vem aqui para falar disso, não quero, por favor, pelo menos hoje, quero conversar de assuntos normais, como você está? Como anda sua vida? O que tem feito? – perguntou Gina o encarando

- Tudo bem... Estou bem, hoje falei com a Hermione, queria pedi-la em casamento e adivinha? Ela está grávida! – respondeu Rony se animando

- Sério? Que ótimo Rony. Fico feliz por vocês. – disse ela com sinceridade

- E você? Até quando vai ficar sozinha?

- Eu não sei Rony, só sei que já descobri que não existe príncipe encantado.

- Talvez ele bata na sua porta qualquer dia desses... – disse Rony rindo um pouco nervoso e olhando para o relógio

- Eu duvido muito Rony. Isso é uma coisa que só as adolescentes acreditam.

- Não sei você podia dar uma chance ao... – mas Rony foi interrompido por Gina

- Rony... Nem comece, eu nem lembro o que já aconteceu entre nós, se brigamos muito ou se éramos felizes. Harry sumiu quando eu sofri o acidente.

- Eu sei, mas aquela época foi difícil para ele, Sirius morreu Dumbledore também, ele estava muito infeliz. Mas ele tem paciente com você, está sempre tentando. – disse Rony olhando novamente para seu relógio

Isso era verdade, Harry sempre mandava cartas para ela querendo saber notícias, fazia um ano e meio que não o via, já que ele tinha ido jogar quadribol na Bulgária. Gina sabia que tinham tido algo nos tempos de escola pelas coisas que Rony contava, mas como ele saberia se ela e Harry tinham ido além de beijos, se eles se amavam ou só se gostavam?

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

- Quem deve ser a essa hora? – perguntou Gina indo até a porta

Quando abriu, se assustou, lá estava Harry Potter, mais alto do que se lembrava, olhos verdes, corpo definido vestindo um terno e segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- Harry?! – Gina não pôde segurar a surpresa

- Olá Gina, voltei hoje, pensei que Rony tinha te contado... já que foi ele que me chamou para vir... – Harry olhou para Rony e logo entendeu pela expressão do amigo e da própria Gina de que aquilo era uma armação feita por Rony

- Eu estou indo, vocês têm muito que conversar, até mais Gina, se divirtam. – disse Rony pegando seu casaco e sorrindo com o dever cumprido

- Ronald Weasley! – chamou Gina, mas ele já se despedira de Harry e desceu as escadas

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Harry estendendo o buquê para Gina

Aquela seria uma longa noite...

**Continua...**


End file.
